


Piano Black Aftermath

by beyond_the_nights_world



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Plays the Piano, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Renovating, Surprises, sequel to piano black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 13:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_the_nights_world/pseuds/beyond_the_nights_world
Summary: After the events of "Piano Black" Dean has a surprise for Cas





	Piano Black Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Piano Black](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9555359) by [beyond_the_nights_world](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_the_nights_world/pseuds/beyond_the_nights_world). 



> To understand this shortie here, you may read my other Story "Piano Black"

Dean sat on the stairs of the porch, a coffee in his hand, waiting for the angel to come home. He and Mary had been on a hunting trip and were now on their way back.

Normally, it would have bothered him to let tem go, without joining the hunt. But this time, he was even relieved to stay at home with his brother.

“Hey.”

Sam sat down next to his brother, a mug of coffee in his hand as well. He was wiping a strand of hair behind his ear, exposing a splash of white paint.

“I'm nervous”, Dean whispered. He had sat here for a while now, counting the minutes and waiting for the sound of the old pick up truck.

“You don't have to be, Dean. He will love it. Really love it.”

Dean just nodded, drinking the rest of his coffee and put the mug a side.

“I still can't believe that we are here now. That we managed to find a way through the storm. A house like a normal family. Mom, you, Cas. We're all together here. Watching the postman come, cutting the lawn, sitting on the porch and doing barbeque. After all that happened in our lives, I never thought we would have something like this. A home, a real home. Not a hidden bunker under the earth. But a real home.”

Dean huffed, looking around as if he was sitting in the wonderland. After Cas had recovered, they all had renovated the house as a family. They had painted the walls in warm and friendly colors, renewd the heating system and the windows. Cas had purified the basement room and together they had held a small memorial for the souls of the fallen angels. Then they had closed the doors, sigiled the room, so that it would be closed forever. With the help of the Book of the Damned and Rowena – although Dean wasn't happy with her being around – a portal was made in the basement as well. With a hidden enochian sign that was carved in the hip bone of Cas and every Winchester, they were able to use the portal to travel to the bunker and back immediately. For now, Dean never had used it. Instead, he was driving the way, with Baby.

“Sometimes even we have a bit luck in live. And honestly, I think, we have earned it to be happy. Even if it is just for a while.”

They sat side by side for a while in silence, watching the midges dancing over the flower patch in the garden. Both were drifting with their own thoughts not until the horn of the old pick up truck made them jump.

A feeling of excitement floated through Dean, when he saw Cas climbing out of the car. The Angel was smiling relaxed and when he realized that Dean was watching him, his smile got even wider.

“Welcome back,” Sam greeted, taking the heavy bag his Mary was carrying, “how was the hunt?”

“Good. It was a Ghoul. Surprisingly nice but well.... You can celebrate Cas' first decapitation.”

“I have to admit, that it is a messy thing to chop of a head.”

“Yeah, burning out eyes is way more classy,” Dean mocked, grabbing Cas' hand, when the angel wanted to move past him to enter the house.

“What, no kiss for the waiting husband?” He pouted, pulling Cas close to him.

“Thought you wanted to wait until I have taken a shower and brushed my teeth.”

The smell of rotten flesh, that was often found next to ghouls reached Dean's nostrils and the hunter just nodded, pushing Cas away. “Yeah... good idea. But hurry up. I have a surprise for you.”

“A surprise?”

“Yes....but move... and take your shower.”

  
  


Dean was waiting at the stairs for Cas to come down. He was sceptical, if Cas would like the sursprise he had prepared.

“Hey,” Cas winked, when he came down the stairs, freshly showered. He had changed into a pair of Jeans and one of the old shirts he had obiviously stolen out of Dean's cupboard.

“Hey.”

Dean pushed his hands nervously into the backpockets of his jeans. His gaze wandered from the angel to the door at the end of the hallway and back.

“You are nervous, Dean!” Cas had came close, wrapping his arms around the hunter, to reach for his hidden hands.

“What if you don't like it?”

“What ever it is, I will love it.” He leaned in to steal a kiss. “Just show me.”

Dean hesitated for a moment still unsure about the surprise he had planned. His hand was searching for Cas' when he started to move down the hallway to the room at it's end. “Aren't Mary and Sam joining us?”

“Na, groceries,” Dean answered, stopping in front of the closed door to the salon. After what had happened, they had hardly never entered the room again. Sam had removed the remains of the piano and had cleaned up the blood. That was all they had down for now.

“Open the door, Babe,” Dean mumbled nervously and when Cas hand wrapped around the door handle, he prayed silently had he had done everything right.

“I'm really surprised what you have done f...”

Cas entered the room and fall silent immediately when he saw Dean's surprise. The room was painted in a beautiful warm white, new curtains were hnging at the opened windows and in the middle of the room stood... an old but whole piano in a shiny black.

“I thought you might want to play again. But if not, I... I can sell it or...”

“It's beautiful.” Cas voice was shaking and when he slowly stepped towards the piano Dean could see the wet shimmer in the angels eyes.

“It's so beautiful, Dean.” He encircled the instrument, his hand touching the black vanish gently. “i can't put into words what that means to me.”

“Maybe you can put it into music.”

 


End file.
